


Но синяки не лгут

by Ampaseh



Category: DCU, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Дик вспоминает, что значило быть Робином.





	Но синяки не лгут

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [but the bruises don't lie.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943667) by [projectfreelancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectfreelancer/pseuds/projectfreelancer). 



> Намёки на сексуальный абьюз несовершеннолетних с использованием наркотических средств. Название — строчка из песни «Bruises» («Transviolet»).
> 
> Переведено на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Deathstroke&Titans.
> 
> #и_твоего_робина_тоже  
> #дэйтрэйпмен  
> #фпесду_такие_оладушки

Смотреть на Джейсона — всё равно что сыпать соль на рану. На Дике Грейсоне Брюс оставил много ран, есть из чего выбрать.

— Я новый Робин, — заявляет Джейсон, но Дик слышит только шум крови в ушах, быстрый стук сердца и желчную мыслишку: «Серьёзно, Брюс? Да ладно».

В конце концов, не так уж он и удивлён: разумеется, Брюс нашёл бы кого-то другого. Кого-то безотказного, более покорного, кого-то лучше него.

 _«Хотя новенький помоложе, поздоровее, поумнее… может быть»_.

И в каком-то смысле было бы проще это принять, если бы оно не воспринималось так запросто.

—

Джейсон справляется со всем играючи. Он учился у лучших, Дику это известно. Его пока не сломали и не испортили.

Пока.

Когда-то и Дик был нетронутым.

—

— У меня в руке жучок?!

Это ранит сильнее, чем должно. Не будь Джейсона рядом, Дик дал бы волю эмоциям. Внутри него клокочет и поднимается ярость, хочется просто врезать по чему-нибудь, чему угодно. Подумать только, Брюс верил, будто Дик принадлежит ему до такой степени, что можно запросто вскрыть его, разрезать кожу и засунуть внутрь кусочек «Уэйн Тек», словно он его собственность, и ничего больше. И сама мысль, что Джейсону позволили остаться в сознании, а Дику нет… Как будто Джейсон лучше. Послушнее. Хороший пёсик. Замена дефектному Робину.

(Иногда он просыпается в бэтпещере после нескольких часов кромешной тьмы, и… Он не помнит, как оказался здесь. Помнит только патруль, возвращение из него, и иногда Брюса — тот кладёт ему ладонь на плечо, а потом…

На этот раз рука перевязана, и по бинтам расплывается алое пятно. Брюс рядом, так бывает иногда, и он говорит: «Тебя ранили в патруле. Ты должен быть осторожнее». Но есть что-то неясное в том, как он это произносит, как его тело слишком жадно втягивает воздух, как кровь приливает к его щекам, и это заметно, потому что шлема на нём нет. Дик учился у лучших, но от него ускользает, почему Брюс выглядит так, словно только что закончил интенсивную тренировку. От него ускользает, почему он забыл, как Брюс его штопал.

Он редко задумывается, почему из памяти выпадает так много и почему он всегда просыпается в домашнем, а не в униформе. Кто-то переодевает его, но не он сам.)

Джейсону только предстоит это узнать. Или, может, он уже знает.

Дик не уверен, какой вариант хуже.

—

— И как давно вы с Брюсом… уже…  
— Вместе?

(Дику нравится думать, что это первый раз. Брюс трогает его, ласкает. Брюс безошибочно знает, как расстёгивается костюм Робина. Брюс хвалит его, нашёптывает слова любви, такие слова, которых Дик, может, и не заслуживает. Он хочет надеяться, что это первый раз. Но Брюс слишком хорошо разбирается в застёжках его костюма, и все слова он произносит без запинки, будто репетировал, да и вообще происходящее будто бы знакомо ему до мелочей, а вот Дик нелепо барахтается, не понимая, как реагировать — для него всё слишком ново.

И перед тем, как они перебираются в спальню Брюса, когда Дик ещё лежит на полу бэтпещеры, глядит в потолок распахнутыми глазами и переводит дух, ему кажется, что всё это — воспоминание, которое он переживал очень-очень часто.

Но легче сказать самому себе, что это был их первый раз.)

— Разглядел потенциал.

И Дик без труда замечает, как в голубых глазах Джейсона отражается его собственная, давным-давно утраченная невинность, и как его сарказм стекает с чересчур сочных губ, и он знает, что же разглядел Брюс.

Потому что в Дике Брюс видел то же самое.

—

— Он это ради тебя! Ради нас сделал. Если что-то случится, он нас найдёт.

(И Брюс, разумеется, в это верит. Что он делает всё либо ради обучения Дика, либо ради проверки, что их… партнёрство — прочная, отлаженная, бесперебойно работающая машина. Что каждая ночь в бэтпещере, или в кровати Брюса, или где угодно, подальше от зорких глаз Альфреда, — всего лишь тренировка на выносливость. Что всё только ради безопасности Дика. Что для Брюса происходящее ничего не значит. Но Дик знает, едва ли это правда. Наверняка это не только тренировка, или награда, или наказание.

Потому что — хотя он не произнесёт это при своём наставнике — Брюс эгоист. И Брюс не стал бы заниматься таким, если бы сам не хотел, хоть отчасти.

А если бы это была просто тренировка, Дик бы помнил, когда она началась.)

—

— Брюс хорошо тебя воспитал… кажется.

(Иногда это нормально. Иногда после всего этого Брюс его обнимает и говорит то, что важнее сладких слов в порыве похоти. Нечто в духе: _«Ты хороший Робин. Самый лучший. Ты совершенство. Я люблю…»_ — и Дику в голову лезут опасные мысли, вроде: «Всё в порядке. Так и должно быть. Я люблю…».

Дик начинает думать, что Робин для этого и предназначен. Что для Брюса — для Бэтмена — только так и можно быть хорошим Робином.)

— Он старался как мог.


End file.
